Crimson Punishment
by Mayura Luthien
Summary: Elesis havia retornado e Elsword estava feliz. Contudo, a insegurança sempre assombrava-o durante a noite. Oneshot/ElesisxElsword/Hentai/Incesto


_**Crimson Punishment ~**_

As nuvens no céu ameaçavam cobrir a luz do luar e naquela noite a lua estava cheia e azulada. A figura masculina saltou para o parapeito do quarto vizinho sem se importar com invasão de privacidade, precisava ter certeza que ela ainda estava lá. Depois de anos separados, uma certa necessidade o consumia e ele se via na obrigação de averiguar se ela não o abandonaria.

A porta de vidro encontrava-se entreaberta e as cortinas brancas esvoaçavam com a brisa da noite, contudo o interior do quarto estava vazio. Apenas a luz de uma vela em cima do criado mudo transformava aquela cena diferente das outras noites.

Uma sensação de desespero preencheu sua mente e ele correu para dentro do aposento se recusando a acreditar que havia sido deixado para trás de novo. Porém, ao se aproximar da cama, ele sentiu um forte impacto sobre seu corpo e foi arremessado contra os lençóis rosados.

Ele caiu de bruços no colchão e rapidamente se virou preparando as runas mágicas para investir um ataque em quem quer que fosse seu agressor. Entretanto o invasor foi muito mais rápido e o prensou contra a cama usando seu corpo como peso, ao mesmo tempo em que agarrava seus pulsos com força levanto-os sobre a cabeça. Elsword olhou surpreso quando identificou a figura sentada sobre seu corpo.

– Nee-san!?- indagou.

– Que coisa feia, Els. – ela sorriu para o irmão mais novo. – É a terceira vez que você vem até meu quarto no meio da noite.

– E-e-eu n-não estava espionando! - O Rune Slayer corou virando o rosto, mal-humorado.

– Eu disse isso? – Elesis riu provocando-o e fazendo o menor ficar muito mais constrangido.

– Mas pensou! – Ele tentou se defender encarando o rosto da mais velha.

– O que eu realmente estou pensando… Hmm… - fingiu pensar – É em uma pequena punição para meu querido irmãozinho que gosta de se divertir na calada da noite. – completou com uma voz divertida.

O sorriso dela se transformou para algo um tanto malicioso e com a mão livre dela tocou a barriga exposta do Rune Slayer, aranhando brevemente com as unhas femininas. O corpo do ruivo se arrepiou com aquele toque e ele se mexeu na cama desconcertado.

Os dedos perversos subiram pelo abdômen definido do jovem sentindo a pele masculina e quando encontraram a curta regata preta fizeram questão de levantar o tecido. Aquilo foi estranhamente agradável, mas era errado. Ele não podia se dar ao luxo de estar gostando, porém era inevitável. Suas bochechas ruborizavam gradualmente a cada toque dos dedos da ruiva, que causava em seu corpo arrepios mais intensos e quentes.

– N-e…nee-san…? – lutou para que sua voz saísse o mais normal possível.

Ela não respondeu e, antes que ele pudesse ver sua face novamente, a ruiva abaixou o rosto. Apenas sentiu os lábios macios da irmã beijar a base do seu pescoço em suaves e carinhosos beijos.

Ele fechou os olhos na esperança que isso o ajudasse a se controlar, doce ilusão. Seus sentidos ficaram mais aguçados e o jovem precisou morder o lábio inferior para que um gemido não escapasse de sua garganta. A cavaleira estava testando ele e o idiota estava cedendo, porém ele nunca imaginou que sua irmã poderia ser tão sedutora.

A língua dela tocou seu corpo fazendo uma trilha molhada pela lateral do pescoço do cavaleiro. Deixou que a saliva escorresse até que com os lábios a ruiva sugou novamente junto com a pele do mais novo.

Elsword estremeceu sentindo mais arrepios fortes e fogosos. Tentava com o resto de suas forças resistir aquele tentador castigo. Virou o rosto para o lado em uma tentativa de fazê-la parar, enquanto estava em sua sanidade. Contudo aquele gesto permitiu que ela subisse mais as lambidas e sua língua logo encontrou sua orelha. Mordiscando suavemente a pele, habilmente ela percorreu com a ponta de sua língua o lóbulo do ruivo.

A respiração dela soou arfante e, como se não fosse o bastante, Elesis se debruçou contra o corpo dele. Isso não seria nada demais se naquele contato o ruivo não tivesse notado que a roupa habitual da Blazing Heart estava faltando peças. O top preto que parecia uma jaqueta estava aberto e ele sentiu quando os seios fartos tocaram seu peito. Ela moveu o busto calmamente para cima e desceu, criando um ritmo moderado, deixando que o colar que usava casualmente atrapalhasse o contato.

Aquilo era de mais para o mais novo que nunca havia experimentado esses tipos sensações de prazer antes, ele gemeu fraco. Naquele momento sua resistência desmoronou e em meio a arrepios e beijos molhados, percebeu que seu corpo começou a ser estimulado pela irmã. Sentiu-se rijo nas regiões mais baixas e desconfortável com seu novo estado. Não queria admitir para si mesmo que tinha uma certa tesão pela Cavaleira de Cabelos Vermelhos. Desde pequeno sempre admirou a irmã, amando-a de uma forma incondicional, mas aquele amor abriu uma brecha para que uma pequena paixão nascesse. Mesmo que esse amor fosse platônico e errado, bem lá no fundo do seu coração ele guardou para si. E naquela hora aqueles sentimentos presos estavam querendo se libertar de uma forma avassaladora.

A língua feminina adentrou em seu ouvido vagarosamente, fazendo movimentos em arco ponderados. Ele tremeu com aquele toque úmido respirando fundo para se controlar, esperava que ela não notasse seu estado.

– Els. – chamou a ruiva em seu ouvido numa voz ofegante e manhosa.

Elesis abandonou a orelha do menor e subiu rosto na direção do Rune Slayer. Elsword suspirou arrepiado com o que ouvira, começando a imaginar atos luxuriosos com a irmã até que a viu muito próxima de si.

– Será que aprendeu a lição? – a ruiva perguntou divertida.

Apenas alguns centímetros separavam os lábios de ambos e o ruivo podia sentir a respiração da ruiva próxima a ele. Seu coração disparou e aquela necessidade de ter sua irmã se tornou incontrolável. Fechou os olhos vermelhos depressa e colou seus lábios aos dela. Nunca havia beijado uma mulher antes, mas queria com aquele beijo contar-lhe o quanto a amava e que mesmo que estivessem ligados pelo sangue aquilo não importava mais.

Chupou os lábios femininos e rapidamente penetrou sua língua no interior da boca da ruiva. Massageou com voracidade a língua dela deixando que a saliva escorresse pela lateral dos lábios. Aquele beijo tinha um sabor doce misturado com uma certa urgência e ele não deixou que ela respirasse direito. Imaginou que a rejeição viria logo a após a surpresa, por isso queria aproveitar os poucos segundos que lhe restava. Para a surpresa do menor a mais velha o correspondeu da mesma forma ardente, movendo sua cabeça para lado para melhor encaixar seus lábios aos dele.

O atrito dos corpos se intensificou e a Blazing Heart finalmente soltou os pulsos do Rune Slayer. As mãos do cavaleiro rapidamente apertaram as coxas da ruiva com desejo, enquanto as mãos delas cravaram-se nos fios avermelhados do cabelo masculino.

Ele tocava e apertava as coxas com cobiça, acariciando a parte interna delas. Sentia a pele macia da ruiva e logo subiu um pouco as mãos. Os dedos vorazes alcançaram o traseiro e beliscaram a carne. Subiu mais e percebeu que a irmã estava apenas de calcinha. Então ele agarrou o quadril dela e o roçou contra o membro rígido, simulando entocadas sobre a roupa íntima.

Elesis suspirou pelo prazer, aproveitando o gosto da boca do cavaleiro e os toques possessivos. Seu irmãozinho mais novo agindo de forma tão selvagem era extremamente excitante. Era um tanto errado dividir com ele certos carinhos, moralmente falando, mas eles estavam tão próximos que não impossível voltar atrás agora. Sentiu o quão encorpado ele já estava, mesmo sobre as roupas era evidente. A calcinha preta rapidamente umedeceu com aquele contato estimulante. Ela soltou os cabelos ruivos dele, as unhas percorreram o corpo masculino com avidez e logo encontraram o cinto de couro da calça. Apressada a cavaleira se desfez daquela fivela e abriu a calça do Rune Slayer. O membro do ruivo saltou para fora em antecipação e ela o segurou com uma das mãos. Sentiu ele pulsar sobre os seus dedos e brevemente moveu sua mão para baixo e depois para cima, até que estipulou um ritmo lento e prazeroso para o irmão.

O ruivo gemeu desejoso em meio aquele beijo incessante, sentia a irmã tocando seu íntimo e aquilo era deliciosamente prazeroso. Muito melhor do quando ele vazia em si mesmo… estava muito mais extenso e grosso. Aquela fome crescia. Uma das mãos adentrou na lingerie e os dedos exigentes tocaram a abertura ensopada da ruiva. Brincou naquele ponto lambuzando os dedos, até que levou dois deles um pouco mais acima. Encontrando aquele pequeno órgão feminino, tocou-lhe sentindo-o molhado e rígido. Moveu o indicador em leves toques circulares e viu a irmã estremecer pelo prazer. Deslumbrado pela reação dela, ele a penetrou com o dedo médio e a sensação era agradavelmente quente. A pele macia e molhada em seu interior o fazia ter vontade de enfiar todos os dedos até o fundo, mas se conteve. Passou a fingir estocadas com o dedo, enquanto o indicador acariciava o ponto sensível, provocando a mais velha assim como ela fazia com ele.

Continuaram com as caricias que se tornavam mais rápidas e intensas a cada segundo. Os gemidos abafados e os olhos fechados apenas proporcionaram mais aquela sensação luxuriosa. Era como se fossem dois amantes brincando com o corpo do outro, provocando e instigando a libido. Os dedos masculinos cobertos pela essência feminina não se cansavam de dançar sobre o ponto sensível da ruiva. Elesis sessou com toques sobre seu irmão e rapidamente o conduziu até suas pernas, roçando a cabecinha molhada no interior de suas coxas. Ele institivamente moveu suas mãos até o quadril da ruiva e deslizou com o membro sobre a entrada feminina afastando a calcinha para o lado, mas apenas acariciou aquele ponto, aproveitando para se lambuzar naquele mel.

Aquilo foi extremamente convidativo para os dois. Ambos romperam o beijo ofegantes e afastaram o rosto o suficiente para cada um observasse a feição do outro.

– Você parece impaciente… – ela murmurou apenas para o ruivo.

– Nee-san… - ele suspirou tentando acalmar sua respiração.

Estava ficando louco, sentia seu membro pulsar pela excitação enquanto ela movia o quadril e o deixava sob sua abertura úmida. Aquilo o fez perder o controle, apertou os dedos sobre os glúteos e introduziu todo seu membro na intimidade da irmã. Sentiu uma pequena barreira no começo, mas a sua fome o fez rompe-la sem pensar. Ambos gemeram fascinados pelas novas sensações. Elsword fechou um dos seus olhos sentindo o interior da ruiva fogosamente apertado e o prazer era incrivelmente incondicional. Não se conteve em apenas estar unido, logo ele começou a mover seu quadril de forma um tanto descompassada e rápida. Elesis estava tão molhada que facilitava com que o ruivo a devorasse até o fundo. Ele sentia o aroma adocicado da feminilidade dela junto com seu líquido escorrer sob as coxas e cair sobre a barriga dele. Deliciosa irmã. Apertou com força o quadril da cavaleira deixando a marca dos dedos na pele macia e estocou com mais urgência. Grunhiu vorazmente se deixando levar, sentindo o cheiro do sexo impregnar o quarto. E aquilo era muito bom para ele, melhor ainda com a companhia da dona daquele corpo suculento.

Quando Elsword fitou a irmã percebeu que além do rosto vermelho pelo prazer e os olhos semicerrados ela tinha uma leve feição de dor, enquanto mordia brevemente os lábios. Será…? O Rune Slayer corou envergonhado e parou bruscamente os movimentos.

– E-eu te machuquei!? – ele perguntou nervoso.

Elesis negou balançando levemente a cabeça deixando as longas madeixas vermelhas caírem para frente de seus ombros, ela ergueu o torso sentando-se de fato sobre ele. Então a ruiva subiu o quadril movimentando-se para baixo e para cima. As mãos apoiadas sobre o peito do cavaleiro a ajudavam a pegar mais impulso, enquanto que suspirava. Estipulou um ritmo frenético e agressivo, esquecendo aquela dor inicial. Tudo que sentia agora era o quão gostoso era tê-lo para si. Cavalgou com mais vontade sobre o Rune Slayer, domando aquele membro virgem. Sentiu ele maior e ganhando passagem no seu canal que ia se acostumando com a espessura e estatura do seu irmãozinho.

Elsword grunhiu à medida que Elesis ditava a velocidade e fazia um barulho safado. Aquela sensação de estarem rompendo algo proibido era bruscamente deliciosa. A concupiscência da carne era perfeita entre eles. Seus olhos notaram a sedutora dança que os seios da Blazing Heart faziam a cada investida. Sem pensar duas vezes ele levou ambas as mãos até eles, os esmagou um contra o outro, fazendo uma rápida massagem sobre eles. Eram macios e maiores do que se lembrava. Com urgência Elsword levou a boca até o seio esquerdo da ruiva, sugando o mamilo ouriçado com força até produzir um barulho baixo de chupão, o que arrancou um gemido manhoso da cavaleira. A intensidade do prazer o fez babar pelo canto dos lábios, viciado em toca-la mais e mais. Com a outra mão ele usou o polegar e o indicador para fazer uma massagem, esfregando-os de forma desordenada devido ao tesão. Ele mesmo gemia num ritmo mais frequente, o suor escorria pelo pescoço e a respiração era cada vez mais ofegante. Seu corpo tremia e não queria admitir, mas estava chegando ao ápice. Era frustrante não poder aguentar um pouco mais. Compartilhar daquele prazer com sua amada irmã era tão magnífico.

– Nee-san! E-eu vou...! AHHH! – gemeu em aviso enquanto a chupava.

Porém o alerta foi um pouco tarde e quando ela estocou novamente o membro do ruivo ele se derramou sobre o canal dela. Elesis sentiu o sêmen morno preencher seu interior, enquanto ele ainda pulsava em espasmos de prazer. O irmão caiu na cama de olhos fechados, seu peito subia e descia freneticamente enquanto procurava ar. Por um momento a mais velha sorriu carinhosamente ao ver o quanto ele estava indefeso, levou uma das mãos até a franja dele e a afastando-o dos olhos.

Elsword respirou fundo juntando energia. Estava um tanto desapontado consigo mesmo. Por mais que aquela fosse sua primeira relação sexual, ele queria dar tanto prazer para a irmã quanto ela havia lhe dado. Tinha que se esforçar mais naquele treino e mostrar que era homem o suficiente para aguentar todo o fogo do coração da Blazing Heart. Apreciou a visão da bela mulher em seu colo com o rosto corado numa expressão devassa, os cabelos escarlates bagunçados e os lábios levemente abertos, quase chamando seu nome. Aspirou ao doce aroma de sexo misturado com o suor de sua irmã, sentindo-se revigorado. Com cobiça o ruivo agarrou os ombros e com força moveu o corpo da ruiva para lado da cama, se retirando dela e trocando de posição. Elesis pareceu surpresa com a mudança repentina, mas ele se apressou em mordiscar o pescoço da mais velha.

– Mais uma vez… - a voz rouca de Elsword cortou o silêncio.

– Mais? – perguntou maliciosa.

A língua masculina saboreou aquele suor do corpo e logo chupou a pele alva, marcando como seu o corpo da ruiva. Seu membro latejava suavemente contra a barriga da cavaleira. Então ele apoiou os joelhos na cama e as mãos tomaram as coxas da irmã e as levantaram, enquanto que as empurrava para trás até os joelhos ficarem próximos aos seios e os pés suspensos no ar. Ele segurou com firmeza forçando o quadril dela ficar mais empinando e assim a intimidade da ruiva ficava bem aberta e exposta. Um sorriso pervertido se formou nos lábios do mais novo, era sua. Nada mais iria fazer com que se separasse de novo.

Elsword a penetrou de novo, com a mesma exigência. Grunhiu malicioso, saciando a vontade de devorar a irmã com estocadas mais fundas e fortes. Elesis jogou a cabeça para trás em resposta e gemeu o nome do ruivo. Ela sentia o Rune Slayer tão grosso indo e vindo, deixando-a louca com o prazer. Seu intimo completamente tomado pelo membro insaciado, arregaçando-a com rigor. Ele pulsava e a fazia ficar muito mais molhada.

O ruivo se debruçou sobre o corpo da Blazing Heart e abocanhou um dos seios, chupando com gula. Soltou uma das coxas grossas e buscou pelo clitóris da ruiva. Aquela posição deixava o sexo dela tão exposto que logo ele encontrou o que queria, esfregando dois dedos sobre ponto, enquanto ditava vorazmente a velocidade das estocadas.

Elesis gemeu farta, corando pela experiência inimaginável que estava sentindo. Cada toque do cavaleiro lhe arrepiava intensamente e fazia seu corpo ser dominado por um calor muito mais vigoroso que as próprias chamas de uma Pyro Knight. Ela levou as mãos até as madeixas ruivas e agarrou os fios com força, apertando o rosto do mais novo contra seus seios. Seus olhos semicerrados observavam o irmão, enquanto os lábios permaneciam entre abertos e a língua brevemente para fora em uma expressão totalmente luxuriosa. Sentia o prazer daquelas estocadas bruscas e famintas, enchendo seu interior até o talo. Tremia levemente com os toques dos dedos dele naquele ponto sensível, mas gemia com muito mais prazer. O calor a consumia fazendo seu corpo suar mais e aroma masculino se mesclasse com o cheiro de foda.

Elsword se movimentava ferozmente, como um animal devorando sua presa. O interior viscoso e quente dela o apertava deliciosamente, envolvendo seu membro naquele vicioso vai e vem. Não conseguia parar, estocou até o fundo com mais força, acentuando o barulho do sexo. Seu corpo suava igualmente ao de Elesis e ambos coravam pelo prazer.

– Elsword…! – chamou a ruiva com urgência. – Se você fizer…ahm…tão violento assim… eu… eu vou gozar…! Kyaah…!

Ela soltou um gemido agudo e aquilo excitou ainda mais o mais novo. Intensificando o máximo que podia a velocidade daquela foda. Queria deixa-la com a guarda baixa apenas para ele. Acelerou os dedos sobre o clitóris, lambuzando-os mais naquele mel. Ouviu a ruiva gemer mais alto no mesmo tom e as pernas tremerem. Abandonou os seios dela e subiu o rosto até beijar aquela boca carnuda, brincando com a língua dela bem safado. Ele chupou os lábios dela e interrompeu o beijo.

– Me desculpe…hum… Mas não consigo parar…!

O ruivo sorriu divertido, fazendo o som daquele sexo ecoar nitidamente pelo quarto, sem se importar com possíveis consequências. Seu membro latejava fortemente, a cabeça inchada, ele queria gozar e se derramar naquele sexo apertado. Parou com os toques no clitóris dela e voltou a segurar ambas as coxas, apertando-as contra a cama enquanto jogava seu peso sobre o corpo dela. Com muita força ele estocou até o talo, tocando a entrada do útero, mantendo os movimentos rápidos e intensos.

– Ahhh…! Elsword! Elsword! Els...AHM! - Elesis gemia o nome dele delirando.

Perdida no turbilhão de prazer a mais velha fechou os olhos, não podia mais resistir. Então se entregou ao clímax em um orgasmo intenso. As mãos desceram pelas costas másculas, arranhando a carne enquanto gemia extasiada. O corpo da ruiva tremia pelo prazer, mas Elsword continuou a penetra-la no mesmo ritmo. Sentia as unhas cravadas em suas costas, mas a sensação do interior dela ensopado pelo êxtase era o que importava. Tão quente. Tão apertada. Tão gostosa. Como amava aquela mulher. O suor pingava pelo queixo, ele rangeu os dentes em seu limite.

– MINHA…! – Declarou o ruivo dominado pelo prazer. - VOCÊ É MINHA. OOOH! ELESIS! AHHH!

Enfiou mais uma vez até o fundo e gozou novamente. Enchendo o interior da ruiva com seu sêmen níveo e dessa vez a quantidade transbordou do sexo feminino lambuzando ambos os corpos. Elesis suspirou extasiada com o intimo cheio, apertando o corpo do cavaleiro para si em um abraço.

Elsword nunca havia imaginado que fazer sexo o deixaria tão casado, suas forças haviam sumido. Soltou as pernas da irmã e se deitou sobre o corpo feminino, apoiando o rosto no peito dela, enquanto respirava com dificuldades. Elesis respirou fundo e o aconchegou em seu colo, fazendo cafuné sobre a nuca. Os corpos suados e grudados ainda estavam unidos, mas eles não pareciam se importar. Um silêncio predominou no quarto e o único som era das respirações ofegantes de ambos.

– Então…- a voz de Elesis quebrou o silêncio.

– Hum…? – o ruivo levantou o rosto para encarar a irmã.

– Eu sou sua…? – ela perguntou maliciosa.

– C-como…?! – Elsword corou e virou o rosto envergonhado. Era verdade, ele tinha dito coisas _estranhas_ minutos atrás. Precisava ser mais claro. – E-eu…- voltou a fitar os olhos da mesma cor que os seus. – Eu te amo. – confessou ele seriamente. – Não me importo com o que os outros vão pensar. Eu só quero estar ao seu lado.

Elesis corou com o olhar sério e decidido do ruivo, já não era mais seu pequeno irmão e sim um homem. Um homem apaixonado. A cavaleira não podia enganar seu próprio coração, há anos ela já sabia que o amava, mas nunca imaginou que pudesse ser _esse_ amor. Depois daquela noite, o que era realmente certo? O mais importante para Elesis era vê-lo feliz. Ela tocou as bochechas dele com as duas mãos.

– Você sempre foi a única pessoa que eu amei, Elsword. – ela sorriu carinhosamente.

A ruiva puxou o cavaleiro para mais um beijo e ele a abraçou. Não importava se aquele amor era proibido, ele sempre a amaria e estaria ao seu lado.

**Fim ~**


End file.
